Enamorado de mi Sensei
by Kyoko Nakamura
Summary: Naruto tiene seis años y pasa por una pequeña serie de cambios que no le gustan para nada pero todo cambia cuando encuentra a una persona que lo hace sentir especial.


**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Enamorado de mi Sensei<p>

Cuando papá me dijo que había recibido un ascenso mi familia y yo nos alegramos mucho, en especial yo porque me sentía orgulloso de mi padre, pero toda mi felicidad se fue cuando me entere de que teníamos que mudarnos porque su nuevo trabajo quedaba lejos de casa.

Yo me negué rotundamente a ese cambio, no estaba dispuesto a abandonar mi hogar, mi escuela y a mis amigos. Trate de hacer todo lo que estaba en mis manos para convencer a mis padres de que no nos fuéramos, pero no sirvió de nada, la decisión ya estaba tomada y quisiera o no nos iríamos a una nueva ciudad, además de que deje de insistir tanto cuando mi hermano me dijo que dejara de ser un egoísta que solo piensa en sí mismo, que pensara un poco en papá porque esta era una gran oportunidad para él y también quería lo mejor para nosotros por eso había aceptado el trabajo en cuanto se lo propusieron.

En cuanto llegamos a la nueva ciudad en donde viviríamos me pareció una tontería ver que mis padres se emocionaran tanto, porque en lo que respecta a mí esta ciudad y la otra son completamente iguales. No tienen nada para sorprenderme.

Pero al llegar a nuestro nuevo hogar en verdad me sorprendí.

Nuestra nueva casa era enorme y el jardín muy espacioso, ahora si mamá no podría poner ninguna excusa con respecto al espacio en cuanto le pidiera tener un perro.

Mi familia y yo recorrimos la nueva casa maravillados por lo hermosa que era, pero debo decir que la más emocionada era mi madre, que no dejaba de ir de un lado a otro y hacer comentarios con respecto a la decoración o alguno que otro mueble que pensaba comprar.

Mientras mamá seguía recorriendo el primer piso, papá, que ya estaba en las escaleras, nos hizo una seña para que lo siguiéramos y pudiéramos darle su espacio a mamá. Papá nos dio un pequeño recorrido por el segundo piso mostrándonos todas las habitaciones hasta que se paro frente a la puerta que quedaba al final del pasillo.

-Esta será tu nueva habitación Naruto- me dijo mientras abría la puerta y se hacía a un lado para dejarme pasar.

En cuanto entre quede completamente impresionado. Mi nueva habitación era enorme y con una gran ventana que tenía una vista increíble, desde aquí podía ver casi toda la ciudad, pero la mejor parte era que ya no tendría que compartirla con Deidara.

Durante todo el fin de semana mi familia y yo la pasamos arreglando nuestro nuevo hogar y siguiendo las órdenes de mamá, que por cierto es muy indecisa, tan solo en una habitación tuvimos que mover los muebles como cinco veces hasta que por fin quedo satisfecha con su ubicación.

Hasta este momento las cosas marchaban bien, pero la felicidad se fue cuando papá nos dijo a Deidara y a mí que a partir del lunes iríamos a un nuevo colegio. La idea no me gusto nada y estaba dispuesto a expresar mi disgusto pero recordé las palabras de mi hermano y trate de tranquilizarme. No quería causarles problemas a mis padres.

El lunes llego. Me desperté tarde, como siempre, y mi madre me obligo a vestir el horrible uniforme de la que sería mi nueva escuela.

Pero en cuanto el colegio, Deidara y yo quedamos boquiabiertos al ver lo enorme que era, por lo que mi hermano me llevo hasta mi salón con la tonta excusa de que podía perderme.

No llevo ni siquiera 15 minutos dentro del salón de clases y ya detesto a mi grupo, solamente hay que verlos para darse cuenta que no son normales.

Desde mi lugar, que está en la última fila cerca de la ventana, puedo ver el extraño comportamiento de todos los niños que están ahí. Más específicamente en la fila de al lado unos dos lugares más adelante del mío hay un chico de cabello negro que parece estar muy tranquilo a pesar del alboroto que están haciendo dos niñas a su lado.

-¡Yo me sentare junto a Sasuke-kun!- grito una niña de ojos verdes y de largo cabello ¿rosa?, ¿acaso se lo abra pintado?.

-¡Que no frentona, yo me sentare con él!- esta vez la que grito fue la niña de ojos azules, que al igual que la otra tiene el cabello largo pero el de ella es rubio.

-¡Que no Ino-cerda, yo llegue primero!

-¡Qué si frentona!

Creo que esas dos niñas deberían dejar de discutir por ver quién se va a sentar con "_Sasuke-kun" _que en mi opinión parece que es un niño muy engreído y presumido al cual no le importa en lo más mínimo esas niñas porque ni siquiera les ha prestado atención.

Ja,ja,ja,ja, lo siento, pero no puedo evitar reír al ver que de nada sirvió la tonta discusión de esas niñas porque mientras estaban distraídas llego un niño pelirrojo que se sentó junto al pelinegro por lo que las niñas no tuvieron otra opción más que irse a sentar juntas a otra banca.

Continuando con la exanimación de mis compañeros vi que un chico de cabello negro recogido en una coleta, dormía sobre su banca y a su lado había un chico que ¿cómo decirlo?, ¡ah ya sé!, de huesos anchos no dejaba de comer papas de una enorme bolsa que traía con él.

Delante de mi había dos chicos bastante extraños, uno de ellos usaba unas gafas negras y tenía la mitad del rostro cubierto con el uniforme, que por cierto no sé cómo se las habrá ingeniado, y parecía muy entretenido leyendo un libro de insectos, mientras que el otro simplemente estaba recostado sobre su banca con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro.

Después de haber observado a todos los de mi grupo me percate de que todas las bancas eran dobles, es decir que estaban hechas para qué dos personas pudieran ocupar una sola mesa, por lo tanto todos tenían un compañero de asiento. Mire a mi izquierda, que es en donde debe de estar mi compañero, y vi a una niña que tenía la cabeza gacha y no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos; había pensado que los niños de mi salón eran extraños pero cambie de opinión en cuanto vi a esa niña porque ella era mucho más rara que todos los demás.

No le preste demasiada atención porque en ese momento la puerta corrediza se abrió y todos los niños del salón se pusieron de pie.

-¡Buenos días Hyuga-sensei!-saludaron todos en perfecta sincronía.

-Buenos días niños- respondió una suave voz- tomen asiento.

En cuanto mis compañeros se sentaron la vi, la criatura más hermosa que hubieran visto mis ojos.

Frente al salón de clases estaba la mujer más bella del mundo, de piel blanca como la nieve, con una larga cabellera negra, de finas facciones y con unos bonitos ojos color perla, ¿acaso estaba muerto? porque frente a mí tenia a un ángel.

Miro a todos con una enorme sonrisa hasta que sus lindos ojos se posaron sobre mí e hizo una expresión de sorpresa, tomo un papel que había sobre su escritorio y hablo.

-Naruto Namikase- me pare como si tuviera un resorte en cuanto la escuche pronunciar mi nombre- ¿podrías venir por favor?- me pidió aun manteniendo su sonrisa.

Dude por unos segundos pero al final accedí con algo de miedo de que mis piernas me fallaran por lo nervioso que estaba de tan solo verla.

-Niños- le hablo a todo el grupo- él es Naruto Namikase y será nuestro nuevo compañero- me presento a todo el grupo para que después pudiera hacerlo ella misma- Me da gusto que estés con nosotros, yo soy Hyuga-sensei y a partir de hoy seré tu maestra.

Cuando termino la pequeña presentación volví a mi lugar y la señorita Hyuga comenzó con la clase a la cual no pude prestar atención porque la belleza de Hyuga-sensei me distraía constantemente y me hacia suspirar de vez en cuando.

Ya han pasado casi tres meses desde aquel día y desde entonces las cosas han mejorado, ya tengo nuevos amigos como Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Gaara y Sasuke Uchiha, si, el chico que pensé que era un engreído y aún lo creo solamente que ahora nos llevamos bien, aunque sea un teme; pero el cambio más grande fue mi comportamiento porque cada día me despierto muy temprano para llegar a tiempo, por lo general siempre soy el primero en llegar al salón, también me esfuerzo mucho en clases y trato de participar, incluso cuando llego a casa repaso la lección, por lo que mis calificaciones han mejorado pero todo esto lo hago para tener la atención de mi sensei y una de sus sonrisas, ¡tan solo deberían de ver lo feliz que se pone cuando saco una buena calificación en mi examen!, definitivamente ella es la mejor y cada día que pasa me convenzo más de que ella y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

-Buenos días niños- nos saluda como todos los días, solamente que esta vez en lugar de comenzar inmediatamente la clase se acerca a los primeros de la fila y les da algo diciendo que tomen una y pasen las demás.

-¿Hyuga-sensei hará una fiesta por su cumpleaños?

Al escuchar la pregunta de Sakura pongo toda mi atención en la señorita Hyuga en espera de su respuesta.

La señorita Hyuga soltó una risita.

-No Sakura-chan- me decepcione un poco al escucharla- la fiesta no es por mi cumpleaños, aún faltan algunos meses.

-¿Usted ira a la fiesta?- esta vez fue Ino quien pregunto.

-Pero que pregunta tan tonta- dijo Kiba- es obvio que Hyuga-sensei ira, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió mí querida sensei- ahora saquen su libro de matemáticas.

Mis compañeros se quejaron al instante pero yo me quede viendo la invitación que tenía en mis manos, la fiesta sería este sábado e iba a ser por el cumpleaños de HInata. En cuento escuche que la señorita Hyuga iría no lo dude dos veces y decidí que yo también iría aunque mis padres no me dejaran, pero solo me quedaba una pequeña duda, ¿quién era Hinata?.

-Hyuga-sensei- volvió a hablar Sakura- ¿por qué Hinata no nos entrego las invitaciones?

-Es cierto- dijo Kiba antes de que la señorita Hyuga pudiera responder- ¿por qué Hinata no vino hoy?

Muy bien Sakura-cha y Kiba conocen a Hinata mas tarde les preguntare quién es.

-Hinata-chan no pudo venir porque esta mañana se sintió muy mal y tiene un poco de fiebre, pero mañana estará mucho mejor.

Ahora que me doy cuenta mi compañera de asiento tampoco vino hoy ¿me pregunto que le habrá pasado?.

Los días pasaron lentamente hasta que llego el sábado.

Mi familia y yo íbamos en el auto rumbo a la casa de Hinata, que es el lugar en donde será su fiesta.

En un principio pensé que solo yo iría a la fiesta de Hinata, pero esa idea quedo descartada después de que mi madre leyera la invitación.

-¡Qué emoción!- había dicho completamente animada- esta será una oportunidad perfecta para conocer a los amiguitos de Naruto.

-¿Entonces puedo ir?- pregunte para asegurarme de que este fin de semana vería a mi sensei.

-Por supuesto que iremos.

-¿Qué?- preguntamos mi papá y yo desconcertados.

-Minato y yo también iremos- me dijo mamá con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Pero es una fiesta para niños- rebatí tratando de hacer que mamá cambiara de opinión.

-Eso ya lo sé- me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- pero aquí dice que también podemos ir nosotros, además creo que sería bueno conocer a los papas de tus compañeros para que yo pueda hacer amigos porque yo sola me aburro mucho- esto último lo dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Yo también iré- dijo Deidara que venía entrando a la sala.

-¿Y tú por qué tienes que ir?- pregunte enojado, porque ir con mis papas ya era suficiente como para también tener que llevar a Deidara.

-Porque a mí también me invitaron- me miro retadoramente y saco una invitación igual a la mía del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-¿Quién te invito?- lo cuestione como no creyendo que el también iría.

-Mi amigo Neji, vamos en el mismo salón y me dijo que este sábado seria la fiesta de su hermanita- comenzó a explicar- por eso sus papas dejaron que invitara a algunos amigos.

-¡Sí!-grito mi madre de repente- entonces está decidido, todos iremos a la fiesta de la pequeña Hinata, ¿verdad Minato?

Papá nos miro a los tres con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Por supuesto.

Por unos minutos pensé que llevar a mis padres y a Deidara a la fiesta de Hinata era una mala idea pero recordé que la señorita Hyuga también estaría ahí por lo que esta era una gran oportunidad para presentarla a mis padres y hablarle de mis sentimientos, ¡sí, estoy decidido este fin de semana le diré a Hyuga-sensei todo lo que siento por ella!.

Finalmente llegamos a la casa de Hinata, que era enorme, quizás dos o tres veces más grande que la mía.

-Wow- exclamo Deidara que estaba igual de sorprendido que yo- quien diría que Neji vive en una mansión- mi hermano tenía razón, ahora que lo veo bien esta no es una casa, ¡es una mansión!.

-Bueno vamos a entrar- mi mamá puso una mano detrás de mi espalda y la otra detrás de la de Deidara y nos dio un pequeño empujoncito para que entráramos primero.

En el jardín de Hinata había muchas mesas en donde se encontraban reunidos los adultos hablando de puras cosas aburridas, también había una gran mesa llena de bocadillos y a un lado estaba un señor con un delantal preparando diferentes platillos.

Mientras que al ver el otro lado del jardín no pude evitar sentirme como en el parque, rodeado de niños que jugaban por doquier con una gran cantidad de juegos, había de todo, resbaladillas, columpios, una casa en el árbol, dos juegos inflables y un carrusel, incluso había un señor con un carrito de helados.

Poco a poco fui encontrando a cada uno de mis compañeros. Shikamaru estaba recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol y junto a él estaba Chouji que traía un plato lleno de bocadillos por cierto con ellos también estaba Shino que no dejaba de ver a una oruga que tenía en sus manos. Cerca de ahí vi a Gaara y a Sasuke que jugaban futbol junto con otros niños y como siempre Ino y Sakura estaban en primera fila para apoyar a Sasuke; incluso vi a Kiba que corría por todo el patio seguido de un pequeño perrito blanco.

-Naruto- escuche que una voz me llamaba y al ver quien era me encontré con la señorita Hyuga- que bueno que viniste- me dijo en cuanto estuvo frente a mí y mi familia.

-Hola Hyuga-sensei.

-Hola mucho gusto- se presento rápidamente mi madre- nosotros somos los padres de Naruto- se señalo a ella y a papá.

-Entonces usted es la responsable de que Naruto tenga tan buenas calificaciones- comento papá.

La señorita Hyuga negó con la cabeza.

-Naruto es un niño muy bueno e inteligente que siempre se esfuerza para ser el mejor y nunca se rinde- cuando mi señorita Hyuga dijo esto no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco por sus palabras y escuche como mi hermano trataba de contener la risa por lo que yo lo mire de manera fulminante.

-Es cierto- comenzó a regodearse mi mamá- después de todo Naruto es un Uzumaki.

-Namikase, querida- la corrigió papá.

-Mou- mamá inflo las mejillas e hizo un puchero- pero también es un Uzumaki.

Antes de que mis padres pudieran comenzar una discusión por los apellidos Hyuga-sensei volvió a hablar.

-Etto ¿acaso usted es una Uzumaki?- le pregunto a mamá.

-Hai- respondió mamá con orgullo- yo soy Kushina Uzumaki.

La señorita Hyuga miro a mamá con un poco de confusión pero después mostro una gran sonrisa y se lanzo sobre mamá dándole un gran abrazo.

-¿Pero cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?- pregunto al separarse de mi madre que no entendía nada al igual que los demás- si Naruto es idéntico a ti- le dijo a papá- pero es mas como Kushina- mis padres estaban desconcertados, no entendían porque la señorita Hyuga les había dicho eso y en especial como es que sabia sus nombres si es que ellos no se los habían dicho y yo nunca antes había hablado con ella de mis padres- ¿qué no me recuerdan?-pregunto al ver que nadie comprendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo- soy Hitomi Hyuga.

-¡Ahhhhh, Hitomi!- grito mi madre entusiasmada y esta vez fue ella quien le dio un gran abrazo a la señorita Hyuga- hace mucho que no nos veíamos- le dijo al separarse.

-Es cierto- comento papá- la última vez que nos vimos aún íbamos a la universidad.

Perfecto, que papá y mamá conocieran de antes a la señorita Hyuga era de gran ayuda para mis planes.

-Hitomi-un hombre interrumpió el efusivo encuentro de mis padres con mi sensei- Mikoto te está buscando- le dijo en cuanto estuvo reunido con nosotros.

-Hola Hiashi- saludo esta vez papá.

-¿Minato, Kushina?-dijo sorprendido- que sorpresa verlos aquí.

-Iie, la sorpresa es nuestra.

-Es cierto- dijo mamá- pero ¿quién es esta linda bebé?- pregunto al ver a la linda bebita que el hombre traía en brazos y que por cierto no dejaba de reír y jugar con una sonaja que traía.

-Es Hanabi- dijo el hombre que estaba de pie junto a mi sensei, que por cierto estaba demasiado cerca.

-Oye, Hitomi ¿acaso Hinata también los invito a su fiesta?- pregunto mamá curiosa.

-Ja,ja,ja- Hyuga-sesnsei soltó un pequeña risita y Hiashi rodo los ojos-Hinata es mi hija, miren ahí esta- la señorita Hyuga, que aún mantenía su sonrisa por el comentario de mamá, le hizo una seña con la mano a unos niños que estaban cerca de los juegos para que se acercaran.

Una pequeña niña, con un vestidito morado, venia tomada de la mano de un niño que se veía más o menos de la edad de mi hermano. Los dos eran de piel blanca, como mi sensei, pero el niño tenía el cabello un poco largo y castaño, al igual que el señor Hiashi y la bebita, mientras que la niña tenía el cabello corto y de un color negro azulado.

-El es Neji-kun- la señorita Hyuga puso una mano sobre la cabeza del niño- y ella es Hinata-chan.

¡Ahhhh!, ¿qué ella es Hinata?, ¡santos cielos! En verdad soy un despistado, ¡si HInata es mi compañera de asiento!, aunque la verdad no suelo prestarle mucha atención porque siempre que trato de hablar con ella desvía la mirada o se pone a jugar con sus dedos y habla tan bajito que casi no puedo escucharla por eso es que solo me limito a darle los buenos días y algunas veces me olvido de ella.

-Ja,ja,ja- papá rio burlón- veo que cambiaste de opinión "don no quiero muchos hijos"

-¡Kyaaaaa!- volvió a gritar mamá que se puso frente a Hinata agachándose para quedar a su altura y la tomo de las manos- Hinata-chan es una monada, no se parece en nada a Hiashi- comento muy sonriente.

El señor Hiashi enarco una ceja.

-Tus hijos tampoco se parecen a ti- dijo mirándonos a Deidara y a mí y luego a papá. Inmediatamente mamá se puso de pie y miro muy molesta a Hiashi.

-Cariño- hablo nerviosa la señorita Hyuga al percatarse del enojo de mamá- ¿por qué no le muestras a Minato la casa?, ven Kushina-tomo a mamá de la mano-quiero presentarte a Mikoto además de que tenemos que hablar de tantas cosas-mi mamá y Hyuga-sensei se fueron a donde estaba el resto de los adultos seguidas por papá y Hiashi.

-Ven Deidara- le hablo Neji a mi hermano- acá están los demás- rápidamente los dos se fueron a reunir con una chica de cabello castaño amarrado en dos chonguitos y dos chico, uno de grandes cejas y el otro era muy parecido a Sasuke.

Todos se fueron dejándonos a Hinata y a mi solos, pero yo estaba completamente abatido, todos mis planes se habían arruinado, mi querida sensei tiene tres hijos y no solo eso sino que también ¡está casada! y con un hombre muy feo. ¡Ay!, al pensar en esto siento un pequeño dolorcito en mi pecho.

-Etto Na...Naruto-kun- me llamo un vocecilla, era Hinata, de quien me había olvidado por estar pensando en la reciente noticia.

-Hinata, feliz cumpleaños- trate de sonreír pero no pude, así que mejor le di su regalo, una cajita que estaba envuelta con un papel muy brillante y tenía un bonito moño como adorno.

Me miro tímidamente y con las manos temblorosas tomo el regalo,

-¿Pu…puedo?- me pregunto con voz bajita.

-Claro

Hinata rompió la envoltura dejando expuesta una caja que abrió cuidadosamente. En cuanto quito la tapa sus ojitos se abrieron como platos y una sonrisa adorno su rostro, con una mano sujeto la caja y con la otra saco con mucho cuidado la muñequita que había adentro.

-¿Te gusta?- me sentí tentado a preguntar.

-E…es muy bonita- dijo aún sin apartar su vista de la muñeca- mu…muchas gracias Na…Naruto-kun- esta vez me miro y por unos segundos pude ver como sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial.

Definitivamente mamá había hecho una muy buena elección al comprar la muñeca. Un día había llegado muy animada diciendo que había encontrado el regalo perfecto para Hinata y me mostro la muñeca que usaba un lindo kimono tradicional de color azul.

Guardo la muñeca en la caja y justo en ese momento un hombre vestido de mayordomo paso a nuestro lado.

-Hinata-sama-le hablo a mi compañera de una manera muy respetuosa y se agacho para recoger lo que quedaba de la envoltura que estaba en el césped- ¿gusta que lleve su obsequio a la mesa de regalos? – pregunto refiriéndose a la caja que Hinata aún tenía en sus manos.

-No- Hinata le dio su regalo al hombre- llévala a mi habitación por favor.

El mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se fue al interior de la casa.

Yo estaba un poco confundido al escuchar a Hinata hablar con el mayordomo, ella siempre tartamudeaba cuando hablaba conmigo pero con él no tartamudeo ni una sola vez, aunque eso no importa, ahora lo que quiero es ir a todos los juegos para distraerme un poco, quiero olvidarme aunque sea por unos momentos de que no puedo estar junto a la mujer que quiero.

-Ven Hinata, vamos a jugar- antes de que me contestara la tome de la mano y la lleve hasta donde estaban los demás niños.

Los juegos inflables fueron los primeros en llamar mi atención, le iba a sugerir a Hinata que fuéramos ahí primero pero ella mantenía su vista fija en los columpios.

-¿Quieres ir a los columpios?- le pregunte lo obvio.

-N…no, si tú qui…quieres podemos ir a los de…demás juegos.

-Yo quiero ir- como aún seguíamos tomados de las manos me fue más fácil llevarla hasta allá.

Hinata se sentó en un columpio y yo me puse atrás de ella para ayudarla a mecerse.

Estuvimos por un rato en los columpios hasta que Hinata dejo de mecerse y se volteo para mírame con una enorme sonrisa, en ese momento me quede pasmado, en verdad soy un idiota no sé cómo no pude darme cuenta antes de que Hinata era la hija de Hyuga-sensei o por lo menos de que tenían un parecido familiar porque Hinata es muy parecida a la señorita Hyuga, aunque pensándolo bien Hinata es mucho más bonita que Hyuga-sensei, tan solo mírenla, sus rosadas mejillas la hacen ver adorable, su cabello negro con destellos azules es único, nunca antes en mi corta vida había visto a alguien con un cabello como el de ella, su sonrisa es más que encantadora y sus ojos, esos ojos color perla son mucho más hipnotizantes que los de Hyuga-sensei. Creo que lo mejor será olvidarme de la señorita Hyuga y seguir esforzándome como hasta ahora, pero esta vez con el objetivo de poder ver la linda sonrisa de Hinata que me hace sentir algo cálido en mi interior cuando la veo, sí, creo que eso hare de ahora en adelante y quien sabe quizás en un futuro pueda surgir algo bonito entre nosotros.

* * *

><p>Al fin he vuelto con una pequeña historia que espero sea de su agrado y quisiera hacer una pequeña aclaracion, por si quedaba alguna duda, en este one-oshot Neji es el hermano mayor de Hinata, al igual que Deidara el de Naruto.<p>

Bueno eso es todo ¿me dejan un reviw? :)


End file.
